The present invention relates to a single shot falling breech block action. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single shot falling breech block action that includes an upper receiver assembly, a lower receiver assembly replaceably attached to the upper receiver, a breech block assembly slidably positioned in said lower receiver assembly, a trigger assembly pivotally mounted to the breech block assembly, a stationary rack fixedly attached to the lower receiver assembly, a movable rack slidably mounted to said lower receiver assembly, a pinion rotatively mounted to the lower receiver assembly, an action plate slidably mounted to the lower receiver, and pinion rotating apparatus for rotating the pinion.
Over the years, a variety of breech block rifle actions have been developed and which have generally been classified into a variety of different types of actions. The specific type of action is typically determined by the type of movement imparted to the breech block as the breech block moves into engagement with and disengagement from the cartridge chamber.
Some of the commonly known types of actions are the swinging block action, the rolling block action, and the falling block action. Within these types of actions, then numerous designs have been developed by gunsmiths around the world.
One particular falling block design that has been popularized in the United States in recent times is the Ruger 1 Falling Block Action and which includes a lever actuated single shot mechanism having a breech block containing spring biased firing pin mechanism. Necessary spring pressure for performing the cocking and ejection functions is obtained via attendant springs mounted forward of the receiver, beneath the barrel. While over the years this action has generally proven to be reliable, it requires a significant number of piece parts and close tolerance manufacturing to ensure the smooth operation of one to the other.
A variety of other falling block actions include the Kettner action, the Guedes action, a variety of German actions, the Lechner action, and the Hagn action, to name but a few of the many falling block actions that have been developed over the years. A description of these actions can be found in "Single Shot Rifles and Actions" by F. deHass (1969).
Further, it is known that, when a firearm is loaded and cocked, the loaded firearm constitutes a hazard to the user and his surroundings. It is customary, therefore, to provide a safety device which, in its operative position, blocks the trigger in its cocked position. In practice, however, it is often found that such a safety device usually is not absolutely effective. It happens frequently that when the firearm hits hard objects or becomes housed in branches, the safety device snaps open and a shot may be fired inadvertently.
All of the falling block actions presently in production have a toggle-link system that locks the breech block in the firing position and lowers the breech block after firing. Such a toggle-link system is difficult to manufacture and assemble. Also, as a result of these pins, links, and joints, the breeching system will always have mechanical "play" which is not conductive to tight breeching.
The device which safes the trigger on previously manufactured single shot actions has always been located on the hammer half-cock, thumb slide on top of the receiver, or on the transverse button on the rear of the trigger guard. Each location is not optimum in regard to removing the safety fast and protecting the safety from being accidentally pushed on. Also, previous single shot actions were designed for right-handed safety operation not providing comfortable operation for a left-handed shooter.
Previous single shot actions contain many pinned and screwed in parts which caused dis-assembly and assembly of the action to be difficult and in many cases expert knowledge was required to dis-assemble the action for cleaning or parts removal or inspection.
Numerous innovations for falling breech block actions have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a single shot falling breech block action that includes an upper receiver assembly, a lower receiver assembly replaceably attached to the upper receiver, a breech block assembly slidably positioned in said lower receiver assembly, a trigger assembly pivotally mounted to the breech block assembly, a stationary rack fixedly attached to the lower receiver assembly, a movable rack slidably mounted to said lower receiver assembly, a pinion rotatively mounted to the lower receiver assembly, an action plate slidably mounted to the lower receiver, and pinion rotating apparatus for rotating the pinion.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,493 to Gramiger et al. teaches a dropping breech block action that has a cocking mechanism and a movable breech block. A firing pin, a firing pin spring, and a trigger are mounted in the breech block. An actuating element is engaged in the breech block and is actuable independently of the cocking mechanism. This acting element acts on one of the two abutments between which the firing pin spring is engaged, and is operable to actuate the one abutment, while the breech is closed and the firing pin spring is tensioned, to relax, at least approximately completely, the tension of the firing pin spring without firing of the gun. The actuating element id further operable, through the one abutment, to retension the firing pin spring.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,363 to Riedl teaches a falling block single shot action for a firearm that includes a receiver, a rack toothed breech block in the receiver vertically movable by a pinion toothed lever pivotable on a pin. The breech block contains a firing pin and self-cocking hammer parts removable from the receiver as an assembly. The finger lever is held closed by a ball plunger positioned to provide maximum closed holding power. A trigger housing assembly includes a trigger, a safety, and sear contained in a trigger housing. The safety and trigger are fully adjustable and the complete trigger housing assembly is removably mounted in the receiver by a screw threaded into a threaded hole. The threaded hole is longitudinally split with half of the hole in the receiver and half of the hole in the trigger housing.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,369 to Gerfen teaches a falling breech block rifle action that includes a receiver adapted to receive a chambered barrel, an essentially cylindrical breech block movable angularly upwardly and downwardly in the receiver. The breech block includes upper and lower portions and a hand lever is pivotally mounted in the receiver to raise and lower the breech block. A recess is in the receiver adapted to receive the upper portion of the breech block in the raised condition of the breech block. A trigger housing is connected to the receiver which includes a sear, trigger, and safety block. A cocking bar is connected to the hand lever and adapted to bear remotely against the striker to effect cocking of the striker. The sear is adapted to engage the striker in the cocked condition and the safety block is adapted to lock the trigger, sear, and striker in the cocked condition.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,190 to Allen teaches a falling block rifle action which is cocked by the downward movement of the breech block and which includes a safety mechanism for blocking not only a trigger movement but also the movement of the striker and other interconnecting linkages. An adjustable extractor mechanism coupled to the cocking lever in central relation to the chamber accommodates a wide variety of types and sizes of cartridges.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for falling breech block actions have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.